militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Arkansas Cavalry Regiment (Dobbin's)
}} The 1st (Dobbin's) Regiment Arkansas Cavalry (1861–1865) was a Confederate Army cavalry regiment during the American Civil War. Organization The nucleus of what became Dobbin's regiment was Maj. Francis Marion Chrisman's battalion of four companies, organized on September 28, 1862.Odom, Danny: " Re: Two Ashley brothers in Dobbins 1st Ark. Cav.", Posted 26 January 2007, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?noframes;read=14458 Chrisman's battalion was assigned to Parson's Cavalry Brigade, 1st Corps, Trans-Mississippi Department, from September to December 1862; after which it was reported as an unattached command in the District of Arkansas, until about January 1863, when it was increased to a regiment and designated as the 1st (Dobbin's) Regiment Arkansas Cavalry.Howerton, Bryan R.: "Two Ashley brothers in Dobbins 1st Ark. Cav.", Posted 24 January 2007, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?noframes;read=14431 The additional companies which were joined with Chrisman's four companies were five "partisan ranger" companies and one "spy" company. "Corley's Spies" (which became Company A, Capt. Samuel Corley commanding) was not a group of secret agents; rather, they were expert scouts who knew the bayous, forests, roads and trails of eastern Arkansas like the back of their hands. They were skilled at moving around undetected by the Yankees. I once found some correspondence regarding the resignation of Corley's first lieutenant, which revealed that "Corley's Spies" had served briefly in the Indian Territory in Albert Pike's command. When the regiment was organized, Captain Corley was promoted to major. He was one of those larger-than-life characters whose life would make a great book and movie. He was a preacher who talked about Christian love and forgiveness on Sunday, and fought Yankees like the devil during the week. He was killed in action at Fourche Bayou on September 10, 1863. The component companies (and original captains) of Dobbin's regiment were as follows: *Company A – Capt. Samuel Corley, of Phillips County. Formerly known as Corley's Company, Chrisman's Battalion:Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company A", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbina.htm *Company B – Capt. Rufus D. Anderson of Phillips County. Formerly known as Anderson's Company.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company B", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbinb.htm *Company C – Capt. James H. McGehee of St. Francis County. Formerly known as McGhees Company,Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company C", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbinc.htm *Company D – Capt. George W. Rutherford of Independence County. Formerly known as Rutherford's Company.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company D", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbind.htm *Company E – Capt. Morgan M. Bateman of Jackson County. Also known as Bateman's Company.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company E", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbine.htm *Company F – Capt. Robert C. Nall of St. Francis County.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company A", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbinc.htm *Company G – Capt. James F. Barton of Crittenden County. Also known as Barton's Company.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company G", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbing.htm *Company H – Capt. William R. Coody of Woodruff County.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company H", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbinh.htm *Company I – Capt. John T. West of Independence County.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company I", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbini.htm *Company K – Capt. William Weatherly of Phillips County.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company K", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbingk.htm Company F was consolidated with Company A on January 3, 1864.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Company F", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbinf.htm Companiess D & H were consolidated with Company E on January 3, 1864.Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, E. S., Company A", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbine.htm The orgional regimental staff officers were:Ridge, Wanda,: " Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S., Index to the Companies and History", based upon National Archives Microcopy No. 317. Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbindx.htm *Colonel Archibald S. Dobbins *Lieutenant Colonel F. M. Chrisman *Major Samuel Corley The unit is difficult to research because not only was it a loosely-organized regiment, but most of the typical paperwork generated by a regiment in the field is missing from the record. Only a handful of muster rolls, and almost no quartermaster or commissary reports, are known to exist. Battles When organized, Dobbins' regiment was listed as an unattached command in the District of Arkansas until May 1863. From June through September 1863 it was assigned to the Arkansas Cavalry Brigade of General Walker's Division, and in November 1863 was listed in Dobbin's Cavalry Brigade, District of Arkansas.Howerton, Bryan R.: "Two Ashley brothers in Dobbins' 1st Ark. Cav.", Posted 24 January 2007, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?noframes;read=14431 Its major engagements were the Battle of Helena (July 4, 1863), the Battle of Little Rock (September 10, 1863) and the Battle of Pine Bluff (October 25, 1863). But for most of its existence, Dobbin's regiment was engaged in numerous scouts, raids and skirmishes throughout eastern and northeastern Arkansas. The companies frequently operated independently. Colonel Dobbins was court-martialed and dismissed from the service on November 23, 1863. The court martial resulted from Colonel Dobbins' refusal to accept orders from General John S. Marmaduke because Marmaduke had kill Brigadier General L. M. Walker in a duel just before the Battle of Little Rock.Massey, James Monroe,: "Dobbins' 1st Arkansas Cavalry, C. S. A.", Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Page, Accessed 2 December 2011, http://www.couchgenweb.com/civilwar/dobbhist.htm The official records indicate that the regiment was broken up about January 3, 1864, and elements of the regiment were attached to, but not formally consolidated with, Col. Thomas J. Morgan's regiment. Dobbins Arkansas Cavalry was engaged in the following battles:Sikakis, Stewart, Compendium of the Confederate Armies, Florida and Arkansas, Facts on File, Inc., 1992, ISBN 0-8160-2288-7, page 118. *Battle of Helena, Arkansas July 4, 1863 *Battle of Bayou Fourche September 10, 1863 *Battle of Little Rock, Arkansas, September 10, 1863 *Battle of Pine Bluff, Arkansas, October 25, 1863 *Price's Missouri Raid, Arkansas-Missouri-Kansas, September–October, 1864 ::*Battle of Fort Davidson, Missouri, September 27, 1864 ::*Fourth Battle of Boonville, Missouri, October 11, 1864 ::*Battle of Glasgow, Missouri, October 15, 1864 ::*Battle of Sedalia, Missouri, October 15, 1864 ::*Second Battle of Lexington, Missouri, October 19, 1864 ::*Battle of Little Blue River, Missouri, October 21, 1864 ::*Second Battle of Independence, Missouri, October 21–22, 1864 ::*Battle of Byram's Ford, Missouri, October 22–23, 1864 ::*Battle of Westport, Missouri, October 23, 1864 ::*Battle of Marais des Cygnes, Linn County, Kansas, October 25, 1864 ::*Battle of Mine Creek, Missouri, October 25, 1864 ::*Battle of Marmiton River, Missouri, October 25, 1864 ::*Second Battle of Newtonia, Missouri, October 28, 1864 Flag The flag of Dobbins Arkansas Cavalry was captured by Indiana troops at Tulip, Arkansas in October 1863. Colonel Powell Clayton with three hundred and fifty men the 1st Indiana Cavalry and four pieces of light artillery, and by making a circuitous route, and marching ninety miles in thirty-three hours, succeeded in surprising and completely routing Colonel Dobbin's cavalry brigade at Tulip, Arkansas, capturing one stand of colors, all his camp and garrison equipage, quartermaster and commissary stores, medical supplies, transportation, etc.Moore, Frank. Ed. "Rebellion Record: a Diary of American Events: Documents and Narratives, Volume 7." Van Nostrand. New York, New York. 1862. Page 210, Accessed 15 February 2012, http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A2001.05.0042%3Achapter%3D210 The captured flag was returned to Arkansas in 1962 by the Governor of Indiana, and is currently located in the collections of the Old State House Museum in Little Rock, Arkansas. This cotton flag measures 53" x 72" with a dark blue field with a red "upright" cross. The cross is 6" wide. There are 13 white, 5-pointed, 3" stars on the crossbars. The leading edge has been doubled back to form a sleeve, 2" wide when flat with pairs of ties at each end for securing the flag to its staff.Dobbins' 1st Regiment Arkansas Volunteer Cavalry, Old State House Museum, Accessed 15 February 2012, http://www.oldstatehouse.com/collections/flags/flagDetail.asp?g=4&img=3. Archived 2012-02-19. Trans-Mississippi Pattern Battle Flag of Dobbins 1st Arkansas Cavalry Regiment. The flag is sometimes referred to as a Polk Pattern flag after the flag used by General Leonidas Polk's Corps east of the Mississippi River, but Dobbins' unit never served in Polk's Corps and Dobbins' flag is slightly different from the Polk Pattern. The late Howard Madaus deemed Dobbins' flag a "Trans-Mississippi pattern" unique to that theater. One other flag of the same style exists in the Iowa collections captured at Helena in July 1863.Biggs, Greg, "Re: Arkansas regiment captured at Helena", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 5 August 2007, Accessed 17 December 2012, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?noframes;read=16197 Surrender At the end of the war, most of the former companies of Dobbins regiment were paroled (still with the designation 1st Arkansas Cavalry) at Wittsburg, Arkansas, on May 25, 1865. Two of the companies were paroled at Jacksonport on June 5, 1865. Colonel Dobbins, was paroled at Galveston, Texas, on July 13, 1865, where he signed his parole as colonel commanding 1st Brigade Arkansas Cavalry. Colonel Dobbin emigrated to Brazil after the war. See also * List of Arkansas Civil War Confederate units * Lists of American Civil War Regiments by State * Confederate Units by State * Arkansas in the American Civil War * Arkansas Militia in the Civil War References * Bibliography * Maxfield, T. "George W. Rutherford's Company C, 1st Arkansas Cavalry." (Prepared by N. Britton.) Independence County Chronicle, 25, No. 3/4 (April–July 1984): 33-35. * Dedmondt, Glenn. "The Flags Of Civil War Arkansas" (Pelican Publishing Co., 2009). page 106. ISBN 978-1-58980-190-5 Category:Arkansas Confederate Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations in Arkansas Category:Military in Arkansas}}